


Power Link

by neoncybertron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not literally), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse world, Cas is a detective, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncybertron/pseuds/neoncybertron
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have been successfully sealed in Apocalypse World, but at the cost of Gabriel's life. Sam, however, forgets the Archangel's death. Castiel realizes this and takes things into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke to an empty bed.

He didn't realize why it felt so empty - so terrible _being_ empty - and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. With a sigh he pulled himself up, his shirt quickly following, before it was haphazardly discarded onto the floor. Sam moved over to the dresser and pulled out a clean flannel. For a moment he paused, mind buzzing, before he put on the shirt and left his bedroom. Dean had a 50/50 chance of being awake already, but as Sam walked down to the kitchen area that chance slimmed. He decided that Dean was officially still asleep when there was no response to any noises or movement he made, and felt an odd comfort in being the only one awake in the bunker. It was akin to that 'home alone' feel, and Sam let out a dry laugh at just how childish it was.

It seemed like just yesterday they'd left Michael and Lucifer behind in Apocalypse World, averting Michael's plan to completely waste their world, and here he was. Being the kid in Home Alone.

The feeling was nice. Refreshing.

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee (with just a hint of zero calorie sugar, and only a spoonful of 2% milk), and made two slices of toast (no butter, but he did pour on a bit of honey), and found his way back to the table he'd nearly crashed on the night before. His book was still open to the same page, so he pulled it over and continued to read while he ate his breakfast. Sam paused, his fingers brushing over the corner of the page he was on, thinking once more.

He wasn't supposed to be this happy. Surely not. Things had gone wrong, people had died, and they'd nearly lost more to the dangerously fickle portal.

People died...

He froze, blood running cold. Someone important had died. Someone really important, he knew it. So why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he remember, with all the will in him to, just who had passed on while they were out gallivanting like heroes? This couldn't be right. Dean? Surely Dean was okay? Now on edge, Sam closed his book and stood, his breakfast now forgotten as he hurried down to Dean's room.

The man slowly peeked open his brother's door, careful not to wake him if he was indeed asleep, and not in any danger or peril whatsoever. As he peered inside, Sam let out a breathy sigh at his snoring brother.

Okay, so Dean is fine. Then who the hell...?

After cautiously shutting the door behind him, Sam regrouped back in the main room. He exhaled slowly, before bowing his head.

"Castiel... Hey, um, if you're around, I really need to talk to you. Uh - make sure you're okay. I think I forgot something. Something really important. ...Cas, please help." Sam prayed, hoping it'd reach him. Hoping he wasn't the one forgotten.

Sam heard the flap of wings behind him and turned, his worst suspicions being laid to rest as he and Castiel met eyes. "Cas! Good to see you, I'm... I'm really glad you're okay," Sam breathed, smiling. "You called me. What is wrong, Sam? It sounded important," Castiel asked, tipping his head to the side just a little. Rubbing his hands together - a nervous habit - Sam nodded slowly before replying. "Yeah. Yeah, I uh... I need your help. I was just thinking earlier, you know, about the past few days... Did someone die? I mean - someone really important to us?" he inquired of the angel, a bit hesitantly. For a moment, Cas was silent. "I'm... surprised. I'm unsure how you could forget..." he spoke up, staring quizzically around the room. "Uh - yeah, me neither, so um - you got any idea?" Sam asked again, this time a bit impatiently. He didn't want to forget someone dying, especially if he cared about them. He couldn't.

Cas slowly turned back around to look at Sam, and the angel's face was tired. His eyes were pitying, and for a moment Sam wanted to tell him that it was fine, maybe he didn't need to know after all. But the angel continued. "Sam... the last person close to us to die was Gabriel."

Sam's eyes widened, and in an instant he remembered, the scene replaying on loop in his brain. Gabriel's dead body - his real dead body? - flashed over and over again in front of his retinas, and after a moment of paralyzing memory, he collapsed and his vision faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to help Sam, Castiel leaves to seek out help.

"... the hell, Sam?"

Dean's voice rang out as the younger Winchester slowly regained consciousness, his eyes adjusting to the bright light above him. "I'm... sorry. I did not know that refreshing his memory would cause a blackout." Cas' voice. Sam tried to move his head, but his entire body felt heavy. He tried to focus his eyes on the two blobs above him, which he figured was Dean and Cas. "It's fine, Cas. I already told you, it's not your fault." Dean's reply was short, almost snappy, but it was just the way he spoke to hide vulnerability. Even when half-awake, Sam could tell. 

"I know. I still feel the need to apologize."

"Well, don't!" Dean huffed and looked back to Sam. "Hey! Hey, Sam! I think he's waking up, Cas - Sammy!" Dean barked above him, looking at Sam's face. Letting out a groan, he slowly tried to sit up, Dean backing out of space to allow it. "You okay, man?" his older brother asked worriedly, looking him over. "Uh... y-yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm okay," Sam mumbled, rubbing his eye. 

What was going on...?

"Where's... Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked, mostly just to confirm whether or not it was real. Judging by the glance Dean and Cas shared, he figured it was. "...He's dead, Sammy," Dean spoke up, looking a bit grim, even despite his distaste for the archangel. Nodding slowly, Sam bit his lip. "Thought so." He pushed himself off of the table he'd been sprawled out on and started to walk back to his room, Dean watching him go. The older Winchester sighed. Emotional stuff wasn't his forte, and he knew that. He just hoped that maybe Cas could help, or that this funk he was in wouldn't last too long.

The two brothers went their separate ways, Sam to his bedroom, Dean to the kitchen. Castiel looked between them, expression troubled, before he flew away from the bunker.

 

Castiel landed in a motel. It was dirty and dusty and smelled of booze, smoke, and sex. He felt terribly out of place as he looked around the red, carpeted hallway. Patches of wallpaper were missing or had been torn out, and as he noticed a few odd stains, he quickly turned away in disgust. After a moment his eyes caught the faintest sign of a warding symbol, and he moved quickly towards it. Room 155... Cas thought his decision over once more before knocking on the door.

A moment later, the door opened wide to reveal Rowena, clad in a fuzzy black nightgown. She held a glass of wine in one hand, and smiled upon seeing the angel. "Ah, Castiel! You're looking awfully well today. Now, what can I do ya for?"

Cas was only slightly taken aback by Rowena's friendly attitude, but he didn't let it distract him. "I need your help," he said immediately. 

"Well, well, getting right to the point. And what is so important you needed to talk to me in person about, hm?" she asked with a smirk. Yet again, Cas wasted no time in telling her. "We must find Gabriel. I believe he has a... link, of sorts, to Sam." Rowena shifted, her gaze becoming serious. "...Go on. What do you mean, link?"

"Sam forgot Gabriel's death. When he remembered seeing it, he collapsed."

"B-But, that's impossible. He didn't even - "

"I know. That's why we must find him, and quickly. I'm afraid of what further damage Sam could suffer as a result."

Rowena's expression hardened, and she nodded. "Of course. I just need to gather my things, and then I'll gladly search with you. After all, I suppose I do have a soft spot for that archangel..." she mused, smiling a bit. Cas tried very hard not to think about that. "Thank you. I will come here again tomorrow, same time. Be ready." Before Rowena could nod, he had already flown away.

"Damn angels..." she muttered as he vanished. Rowena let out a sigh and spun on her heel, shutting the door behind her. "Well, well... If we've an archangel to catch, I suppose I'd better get ready fast," she hummed to herself, packing up the few things she had, and the things worth carrying. Most of it she cast spells on, so as to reduce baggage size, but some she kept as it was. 

Smiling to herself, Rowena couldn't help but be amused at the situation. It was always the Winchesters.


End file.
